vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
'''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U '''is a video game that is only played on the Wii U consoles. It has been released 5 years ago. Gameplay Credit from Wikipedia. Like in previous games in the series, Super Smash Bros. is a multiplayer fighting game where players use various attacks, techniques, and items to deal damage to their opponents and knock them out of the arena. As a character's damage percentage increases, they fly back further when attacked, and may eventually be knocked far enough out of the playing field to be knocked out. To assist players during battle, items sometimes appear on the battlefield, most of which represent the various video games represented in the series. An item called a Smash Ball allows players to use a powerful, character-specific attack known as a "Final Smash".1 Another item is an Assist Trophy, which summons various non-playable characters from a represented series onto the field to assist the summoner.23 Like its predecessors, Super Smash Bros. features collectible in-game trophies based on characters or items seen in various Nintendo or third-party games.4 Each stage now features an alternate Omega form, which replaces the stage's layout with a flat surface with ledges on both sides and removes all stage hazards, similar to the stage "Final Destination", a flat, medium-sized stage with no hazards.5 Certain stages, collectible trophies, and game features are exclusive to each version, with the Wii U version primarily featuring elements taken from home console titles and the 3DS version taking elements primarily from handheld titles. Both games feature revisited stages from past entries in the series and new stages representing newly introduced properties or recent entries in existing ones.14 New to the series is the ability to customize both existing characters and custom Mii Fighters, altering their attacks and giving them unique power-ups. These characters can be transferred between the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, as well as certain items earned in specific modes. Additionally, players can use Amiibo to train computer-controlled players and import them into a match.67 Both versions of the game support local and online multiplayer. Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "For Fun" and "For Glory." For Fun features random stages and items, with time matches only and Omega stages omitted, while For Glory features stock matches with no items exclusively on Omega stages and features both standard Smash and 1-on-1 battles, all of which the player's wins and losses are recorded from For Glory. Customized characters, Mii Fighters, and Amiibo cannot be used in online matches against strangers. Additionally, solo play once again features Classic mode, which features an intensity setting directly influenced by Masahiro Sakurai's previous project Kid Icarus: Uprising, in which players can make the game more difficult by spending in-game currency to earn greater rewards. Both versions share two new modes. Target Blast has players beat up a ticking bomb before launching it into a set of targets, with the goal of earning as many points as possible by causing chain reactions.89 Trophy Rush has players clear out falling crates to build up a Fever meter and quickly earn new trophies and customization items. In addition to a moderation system to prevent griefing, the game features an online ranking system called "Global Smash Power" for a player's solo mode score, which shows how many other players someone has outscored, rather than listing their position on a leaderboard. Although the game does not feature a ranking system for online matches, matchmaking between players of similar skill levels was introduced.10Online also features Spectator Mode, where spectators can place bets on other players to win more gold, and Conquest, in which players can support selected characters by playing as them online, earning rewards if their supported team wins, and earning bonus rewards for going on a win streak.11 Episodes * Super Smash Bros. Wii U - VAF Plush Gaming 1 (Mario, Link, Sonic and Blue Yoshi) * Super Smash Bros. Wii U w/ Yoshi - VAF Plush Gaming 15 (Sonic, Link, Wario and Yoshi) * Super Smash Bros. Wii U - VAF Plush Gaming 19 (Bowser, Bowser Junior, Nabbit, Yellow Yoshi, Dry Bones, Isabelle, Blue Yoshi and Black Yoshi) * Super Smash Bros. Wii U - VAF Plush Gaming 26 (Sonic, Meta Knight, Kirby and King Dedede) * Super Smash Bros. Wii U - VAF Plush Gaming 41 (PAC-MAN, Link, Red Yoshi and Sonic) * Super Smash Bros. Wii U - VAF Plush Gaming 110 (Kirby, Sonic, Wario and Blue Yoshi) * Super Smash Bros. Wii U - VAF Plush Gaming 145 (PAC-MAN, Link, Yellow Yoshi and Meta Knight) Category:Games